


Dude Massage

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://casatthedisco.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://casatthedisco.livejournal.com/"><b>casatthedisco</b></a> prompted this on the <a href="http://el-puckerone.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://el-puckerone.livejournal.com/"></a><b>el_puckerone</b> one sentence fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Massage

**Author's Note:**

> A dude massage is a friendly massage between bros.

When Kurt told Puck that his back hurt right before glee started, he had not expected Puck to punch him in the back of the shoulder.

"What are you doing, you moron!" Kurt yelled out before twisting away from Puck to put his hand on his shoulder. It was now even more sore than before.

"I was working out the muscle, dude." Puck said defensively. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "What, you've never had a friend do that before?"

Kurt glared at Puck, "Mercedes isn't into sadism." he said while curling in on himself.

Puck got what Kurt wasn't saying and shrugged in apology. Kurt stopped glaring at him and turned back to settle into his seat. As soon as Kurt wasn't looking, he felt Puck place his hands on Kurt's shoulders and squeeze.

"What the--" was as far as Kurt got before Puck began to give him an actual massage.

"Shut up and don't tell anyone about this" Puck said, "Besides, I totally know like..shiatsu or whatever so you're going to like this. That or I'll punch you again for wasting my time."

The rest of the glee club walked in to the sight of Kurt bent over at the waist in his chair moaning as Puck worked out the knot in Kurt's lower back that he had had since freshman year.


End file.
